In the Middle of a Gun Fight
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Ferard. A one-shot about out lovely Gerard Way and Frank Iero. Contains smut. Also contains a very pissed Mikey. Please, don't flame, if you don't like GTFO. Rated M for a reason, respect that reason. Obviously this is 100% fiction.


**In the Middle of a Gun Fight**

'_In the Middle of a gun fight, _

_In the center of a restaurant,'_

" In the center of your restaurant," Frank spoke after walking up to Gerard's room, where Gerard was singing to himself. Frank stood in the door way of Gerard's room.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Gerard stopped singing and called back.

"Your face doesn't make sense!" Frank yelled at Gerard.

"Fuck you!" They were now mixed up in a screaming match.

"Don't be a bitch and tease me! You know I wont deny you!" Frank screamed back, as though it was an insult.

Gerard's voice dropped and was now a husky, seductive whisper instead of screaming. Gerard let out a low, husky laugh, "Excuse me? Frank Anthony Iero! Do not make me come over there and rape you!"

"HA! Jokes on you! I'm consenting! It's not rape!"

"Hey, don't tempt me, I'll come over there and I'll do it!"

"Come at me! But I much rather do it other there on your bed," Frank jerked his head towards Gerard's bed, "And we can _come_ together." Frank was smirking seductively.

Gerard came forward and took Frank's hand, pulling him into his chest "Sorry love, but I decide when and where we cum," Gerard's voice was laced with lust. Gerard bent down, smashing his and Frank's lips together. Gerard devoured Frank's lips, only pulling away when their air supply came too low. "I was thinking, today we will cum.....on Mikey's old bed."

"Gee! We can't, Mikey still sleeps there when he stays over. He always knows where we have sex, he has like a cumdar. Sorry dear, but you have to pick a better spot. Pick a NEW spot!" Frank had pulled his head back and was staring into Gerard's hazel orbs, a frown set in place.

"Ugh. Fine, where have we already done it? The kitchen counter, the kitchen table, against the kitchen wall, that was a good one, ummmm, the couch, the living room floor, on the computer desk,"

"In the computer chair, in the bathtub, on the bathroom counter, on the shower wall,"

"In the car, in bed of course, at the movie theater,"

"Don't forget on Bob's couch,"

"Yeah, on Bob's couch, he was SO pissed at us after that, haha. What else?"

"I don't know, anywhere we ever felt like having sex really, like at the Barnes&Nobels. Wow, we really are whores. I feel like a prostitute." By now they had sat down on the bed thinking. Gerard had laid down with his feet hanging off the bed, hitting the floor. Frank sat leaning over him, one hand supporting his weight on the bed while he laid at an angle, his other hand tracing along Gerard's chest and stomach.

"Ahhh, but you're my prostitute." Gerard pulled Frank to lay over him. He brought his hands up to cup his face then brought him into a kiss, nipping at his lip, pulling on the NJ. Gerard looked up at Frank with heavy lids, their eyes met and frank dipped down for another kiss.

"mmmmmmm, I love you." Gerard let a chuckle and Frank stared down at him. "Gee, lets try something new. Lets be completely normal and just make love instead of fucking." Frank stared into Gerard's eyes, pleading.

"Sounds absolutely fine with me," Gerard gave his award winning smile again and met Frank halfway for another kiss. Gerard rolled his tongue over Frank's bottom lips. Frank couldn't help but moan and slowly open his mouth. His tongue slowly edged out and met Gerard's, inviting him in. They laid there their tongue in a battle for domination and their hands slowly and lovingly searching each other and caressing each other.

Moans were emanating from both Frank and Gerard. They pulled away panting. Frank sat up, bringing his knees up to straddle Gerard around his abdomen. Gerard sat up beneath him, so Frankie was sitting on his lap. He planted an open mouth kiss on his lips before pulling away and lifting up Frank's shirt little by little. His mouth went to work after the first inch of skin was exposed.

Gerard licked, nipped, and planted open mouth kisses all over frank's midsection. Frank sat on his lap, his arms around Gerard's neck, head thrown back, mouth open. He was moaning, Gerard could sometimes hear his name mixed in with the moans. Gerard laid a kiss on Frank's diaphragm. Lips still against Frank's skin he looked up. The sight of Frank made his breath catch in his throat. Frank looked down at Gerard, his eyes half lidded and glazed with lust.

Gerard moved up and locked lips with Frank again. This time their mouths opened immediately. Their tongues not trying to dominate one another but wanting to taste each other and drink in everything of the other one. Gerard ran his hands up Frank's abdomen, his right hand splaying his fingers out against Frank's rib cage. His other hand continued to caress Frank's side and travel up underneath his shirt more, running his fingers over Frank's delicately pale skin. Frank's one hand grabbed at Gerard's hair pulling him into the kiss further. The other hand caressed the back of Gerard's neck, applying a slight pressure to help pull him forward.

Gerard pulled away, removing his hand from Frank's ribs, using it to pull frank's hands from the back of his head and neck. Frank pouted slightly but dropped his hands. Gerard pulled Frank's shirt over his head and took both of his hands in his. He kissed both hands before returning them to where they were before. Frank gave Gerard a small kiss and smile.

Gerard roamed his hands over frank's chest. His tongue ran up the middle of his chest. Frank looked down into Gerard's glazed over eyes while Gerard took his left nipple into his mouth. The bulge in Frank's pants grew and he shifted, rubbing against Gerard's ever growing clothed erection.

Gerard sucked on Frank's nipple, rolling his tongue over it. His hands had resumed their work, one clawing it's way up and down Frank's back, the other tweaking Frank's other nipple. Gerard softly ran his teeth down Frank's nipple, lightly nipping his perked peak. When he felt that this side had received enough attention he switched sides, his hands switching as well.

Frank arched further into Gerard. Sweat was staring to rise out of his skin and cover him like a sheet. When Gerard pulled away from his nipples he took his mouth to his again, nibbling on his bottom lip. Frank's hands left their death grip on the back of Gerard's head and slowly moved against Gerard's curves to the hem of his shirt. Frank slipped the ends of his fingers under the shirt and slowly pulled up. The shirt fell to hang at Frank's wrists as his palms ran up Gerard's abdomen and chest.

While Frank pulled his shirt up and ran his hands over him Gerard latched onto Frank's collar bone, nipping and sucking, creating a hickey on Frank's perfect skin. Frank pulled away from Gerard's mouth to mutter, "Put your arms up," So he could slip his shirt over his head. Gerard's raven dyed hair fell on his pale skin, a perfect contrast.

Frank pushed Gerard down onto the bed. He bent down over him, licking his way up his neck, pausing to nip his jawbone. Frank continued to skim his lips up to Gerard's ear. Frank panted into Gerard's ear slightly, his tongue inching out to run over the lobe of ear. Frank sucked on Gerard's un-pierced ears while his hands ran up and down Gerard's chest lovingly. Sometimes his hands would pause to tweak Gerard's nipple.

Frank's mouth let go of Gerard's ear and started to kiss its way down his jawbone and following it until he reached his lips. Frank latched onto Gerard's mouth and they were enveloped in yet another heated make out session. Frank shifted atop Gerard so he was laying over him, rather then straddling him. Now laying over him, Frank gyrated his hips, making their erections rub together. Both broke away from the kiss, moaning out the others name.

Gerard slipped his hand between the two of them and into Frank's pants, grasping him. Frank grunted and shivered as Gerard started to work on him. Frank thrust into Gerard's hand, falling on top of him, unable to hold himself up. Frank's head hung on Gerard's shoulder, panting into the crook of his neck. Frank ran his hand down to reach into Gerard's too tight pants.

Frank popped the buttons on Gerard's pants and unzipped them. He reached into the waist band of Gerard's boxers and started thrusting him in time with Gerard's hand's thrusts. Gerard moaned and withered beneath Frank, his hand slowing down considerably. Gerard pulled his hand out of Frank's pants and Frank out of his and flipped them over.

Now on top Gerard moved down to unbutton Frank's pants. He unzipped Frank's pants and heard Frank let out a sigh from the pressure release. Gerard hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Frank's skinnies. When Frank pushed his lower half off the bed Gerard slipped his pants off as far as he could with out moving and waited while Frank kicked them the rest of the way off.

Gerard bent over Frank's crotch, looking up at Frank, a devilish look in his eyes. Gerard stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it over Frank's covered erection. Frank threw his head back into the bed moaning. His fingers clawed into the bed. Gerard put his mouth over Frank and sucked, soaking his boxers where his mouth was. Groaning, Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard, trying to get more from his delicious man. "g-Gerard!" Frank chocked out, groaning.

"Hmmm?" Gerard removed his mouth and looked up at Frank.

Frank sat up on his elbows, pouting, "Please!" No more words were needed. Gerard slowly went to work inching his boxers down, lapping at the uncovered skin. Gerard took a torturing long time pulling Frank's boxers down, leaving Frank to gasp and moan at ever movement.

Gerard got Frank's boxers down to his knees then slowly ran his tongue along the underside of Frank's now exposed member. Frank gasped out and his toes curled, nails digging across the bed and breath becoming heavier. Gerard smirked at the reaction, slowly taking just Frank's head into his mouth and sucking. Gerard hollowed out his cheeks and Frank Grasped onto his hair with on hand, letting out a loud groan.

Gerard moved his hands to Frank's hips, holding them down. He slowly inched his way down Frank, rolling his tongue over him and swirling it, swallowing the precum as it came out. Gerard's nails dug into Frank's skin as he held him down tightly, restraining him from thrusting his hips. Gerard slowly began to deep throat frank, bobbing up and down, keeping eye contact the whole time with Frank's half lidded golden beauties.

Frank stared down at the god know as Gerard as he deep throated him. He was forced to break eye contact as Gerard began to hum around him. Frank threw his head back, falling back down onto the mattress. Frank was ready to come and he stiffened up. Gerard noticed and pulled away, ignoring Frank's protests. Gerard stood up and pulled Frank' boxers the rest of the way off.

Gerard to pull his pants off but Frank stopped him. "Do it all sex like, a strip tease." Frank sat up and watched Gerard. Gerard slowly started to swing his hips and ran his hand over his hips. His palms began to slowly push down his pants, his boxers moving down a little with them. When they fell to his feet Gerard kicked them out of the way. Swaying his hips he stood in front of frank, bending and resting his hands next to Frank's on the bed and engulfing Frank in a kiss.

When Gerard pulled away from the kiss he pulled Frank's hands up with him. He placed Frank's hands on his hips as they started to sway again. Gerard guided Frank's hands down his thigh and back up again, teasing both Frank and himself. Gerard stepped closer to Frank so his stomach rubbed against frank slightly and dropped down, his hands running down Frank's body and back up as he came up again. Frank grabbed Gerard around his midsection and wrapped his arms around him.

Gerard pulled out of Frank's hands and smirked. He turned around and stepped away. Before Frank could protest Gerard bent over backwards like his friend LinZ had taught him and gave Frank an upside down kiss. Frank smirked into the kiss. When Gerard came back up Frank slapped his ass playfully and demanded, "Off with the boxers." Gerard just smirked right back and nodded.

Gerard came close to Frank as he did before and swung his hips a little but more exaggerated then before. He brought Frank's hands to the waist band of his boxers and hooked Frank's fingers in them, guiding his hands as he pulled them down. When they fell to the floor Gerard kicked these away too. Gerard smirked down at Frank seductively.

Frank pulled Gerard close against him and trailed his tongue around his hips. Frank nipped the bone slightly sticking out at Gerard's hip and crawled onto the bed. Gerard followed him soon after and pinned Frank down, his hands holding Frank's wrists at shoulder height. Gerard straddled Frank and bent down, nipping his collar bone.

Gerard reached across the small bed to the nightstand and grabbed the lube off the top. He opened it and slowly drizzled some on Frank's chest, grinning as Frank squirmed. "G-Gee! That's cold! Stop, don't waste it!" Gerard grinned wider and snapped the cap shut throwing it on the bed beside Frank.

"Awwwwe, Frankie, I'm sowwie! I'll clean it up!" With a devilish smirk Gerard started to lap up the chocolate flavored lube. Frankie moaned beneath him and arched up into Gerard's tongue. Gerard had once again pinned down his wrists so he couldn't grab at his hair like he wanted but instead had to deal with squirming around and twisting his wrists every which way to try and escape.

Once Gerard had lapped up all the lube he grazed his lips over Frank's chest and grabbed his lips in a quick kiss. "You ready?" Gerard muttered lowly, just loud enough for Frank to hear. Frank nodded with a pleading look. Gerard released his wrists and sat up on his knees, gently flipping Frank over on his stomach. Gerard sat back on the back of Frank's thighs and grabbed the lube, popping it open.

Gerard poured lube over himself and groaned as he rubbed himself to spread it. Gerard bent over and nipped the top of Frank's pale ass, chuckling as Frank let out a yelp. Gerard laid over Frank and ran his lips over his shoulder blade.

Gerard lifted up on Frank's midsection so it was the only thing off the bed and slowly inserted himself. He knew he should have stretched Frank first but they had done this enough times that frank's heavy breathing didn't take long to slow down and Gerard was sheathed completely. Gerard placed Frank back onto the bed and pulled out and waited for Frank's okay.

frank nodded and whispered, "okay," and Gerard pushed back in. Gerard immediately pulled back out and thrust back in. They kept a slow pace with Frank pushing off the bed to impale himself further with each of Gerard's thrusts. Both were panting heavily and groans passed over both of their lips.

"ngh," Frank let out a long, breathy moan as Gerard started to suck on his neck, rolling his tongue over the skin. Their breaths were coming in heavier and shorter the longer they went. The sound of slapping skin was faintly heard among the moans and the softly whispered _I Love you_'s passing between the two.

Frank's hands were clawing into the bed at shoulder height. Gerard moved one of his hands to run down Frank's arms and over his hand, clasping it and entwining their fingers. Gerard's other hand ran up and down Frank's side lovingly. His nails would slightly grazing over the skin, sending shivers shooting through Frank.

All of Gerard's weight was on him and Frank felt as though they were one, his heart feeling like it would implode from all the love he held for the man inside of him. Frank moved his and Gerard's hands to his mouth so he could kiss it. Frank laid several open mouth kisses on Gerard's hand before moaning again and moving it between it's original spot and his mouth.

Gerard groaned at Frank's ministrations. His love for the man seemed to grow five times larger, if that were even possible. Gerard moved himself so he could kiss from Frank's ear to his jawbone and back. whispering into his ear, "I love you soooo much, hnnnnh, ngh. I w-wanna be with you f-f-forevvvveerrrr, nggghhhh!"

Frank groaned out and replied, "hnh, mmmhmmmm, m-meee, t-too. haaaa, I_I t-tihnk Im-Imma c-cumm," Frank groaned again. Gerard hugged Frank closer and remained in his ear.

"Fire at will baby, I'm-I'm with ya, nnnngh!" Gerard shuttered over frank, feeling his climax coming soon. Letting out a long groan Frank exploded calling out Gerard's name. Gerard moaned, coming with him, "Frank!" spilling out over his pink lips in a long moan. Gerard road out his climax, thrusting into a shuttering and moaning Frank.

After they were finished Gerard pulled out and brushing the bottle of lube off the bed laid down next to Frank. Gerard pulled Frank into his arms and Frank laid his head on Gerard's chest. When their breathing had returned to normal frank leaned up and kissed Gerard on the lips. Frank got up and pulled the blanket over them, moving with Gerard to the other side to the bed, away from the wet spot.

As the two dozed off the heard Mikey scream form somewhere in the house then calling out, "On the kitchen counter! The fucking kitchen counter! How am I suppose to eat here now? Why didn't you clean up? What the Fuck! Oh fuck! My computer has cum on it! What the fuck! I was gone for TWO DAYS! I'm going to kill you!"

Frank nuzzled deeper into Gerard's side. "I love you," came Gerard's whisper, while wrapping his arms tighter around Frank.

"Forever?"

"Forever." Frank sighed content, a smile playing on his lips. They continued to listen to Mikey's rampage, wrapped in each others arms. By the time Mikey had reached the bathroom they had both fallen asleep, content in each others arms.

END.

* * *

This has been a work of fiction and Gerard and Frank really don't have that kinda relationship out side of my dreams, I don't think...

Oh jeeze! Fangirling!


End file.
